


Opening at the close (rewrite)

by Wings_of_Night



Series: Opening at the close [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Powerful Harry, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Character Death, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings_of_Night/pseuds/Wings_of_Night
Summary: In the aftermath of the battle of Hogwarts Harry is broken. He feels he can't go on, and ends it all. Or rather, he tries to.





	Opening at the close (rewrite)

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeyyyyyy. I'm a piece of trash and pretty much abandoned the original version of this but I'm doing my best to rewrite it because the original was actually kinda terrible. Bear with me though because updates will be pretty infrequent.  
> I'd also super appreciate it if, you guys like my work, would [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A333386K)

He looked at the battlefield and stifled a dry sob, tears prickled at green eyes and there was a deep pain within his heart. Bodies littered the ground; scavengers were already picking at the barely cold corpses of friend and foe alike. He didn't think it would end like this. He was supposed to save them all. His friends, teachers, adopted family and the entire wizarding world. He was told he could do it, told ever since he entered the world of magic at 11 that he would be the one to save everyone.

At least, that was what was expected. What was supposedly prophesized. A humourless chuckle passes his lips, prophecies, what a joke. Yes, he killed Voldemort but at what cost? All those he loved are dead and it's all his fault. Why was he so weak, if he'd just been stronger he could've done more to stop this. He was so weak.

He barely notices as he moves amongst the dead, his eyes clouded over, unseeing and pained. That is, until he trips over a startlingly familiar corpse. It's his best friend, Ron, eyes open and unseeing, his left hand stretching towards something. He looks, he wishes he hadn't. It's Hermione, her usually rather wild hair flattened against her head with blood and gore, the top of her skull clearly blown open, most likely with a bone breaking curse. Bits of brain are scattered beneath her head and blood is fanned about her like a sanguine halo.

He gags and vomits on the ground; all that's coming up is bile though. It burns his throat and he probably hasn't eaten in days. He can't remember any more. It's all just blurring together. The only thing he knows, the one thing that he is sure of, is that he should have died like everyone else. That much he understands. The spell that Voldemort used killed everyone, at least all those that were at Hogwarts anyway. So why not him? Why does he get a free pass to live every time when those he cares for always die?

It started first when he was a baby, where his parents died trying to protect him. He survived the killing curse whilst his parents were cut down like nothing. Then Cedric. Cedric was the first death he saw that he could clearly remember. The one that still haunts his nightmares. He realised not long after Cedric’s death, amidst the guilt of feeling he should have done something that he’d had some sort of romantic feelings for Cedric. He hadn’t understood at the time and decided that what he was feeling was affection for Cho Chang, Cedric’s girlfriend. Cedric had died whilst Harry had lived on, somehow escaping Voldemort again.

After Cedric was Sirius, his godfather, one of the few connections to his parents he had left. Yes, Sirius was a little unstable after his wrongful imprisonment in Askaban prison but he still cared for Harry in a way that only Hagrid had beforehand. He was knocked into the veil in the department of mysteries by a spell sent at him by his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry had walked out of there with few visible wounds but a deep set ache in his heart and Sirius joined Cedric in his nightmares.

At the end of his sixth year Dumbledore joined the dead after they had gone to collect a horcrux that later turned out to be a fake that had been left by Sirius’ brother, Regulus. Professor Dumbledore had been killed by Snape and fell from the astronomy tower; his body had lain at the base of it, broken, until the deatheaters in the castle had been dealt with. On the same night, Ron’s brother, Bill had been mauled by Fenrir Greyback and ended up with scarring all over his face.

Then was Hedwig, his faithful owl. Hedwig had flown in front of him, taking a killing curse that was aimed for him. Alastor Moody also died for him and ‘the greater good’ and George lost an ear.

After that many followed, then battle came where everyone else he knew and loved were killed. Him? He still lived.

Angry tears spill down his face and he let's out a wordless scream of anguish, bloodying his dry throat. What was so special about him that he had to survive? Why did he still live whilst everyone else died?

Harry James Potter takes a deep, rattling breath, steeling himself for what he’s about to do. He lifts his wand to his temple and closes his eyes; words spill from his lips, words he’d never thought he’d say, “avada kedavra...”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for it being short but it is longer than the original prologue so I tried my best.


End file.
